


We May Be Better Strangers

by cherry3point14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bastardizing Shakespeare, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, References to Shakespeare, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry3point14/pseuds/cherry3point14
Summary: It’s a pretty standard hunt so far. Some missing people and the only link between them is where they went missing. Then the Winchesters show up and almost blow your cover. Then somehow you all go missing too, sending you spiraling into another world altogether.akaA Supernatural Shakespearian Romantic Comedy.





	1. In The Beginning

You’d picked up the stories online, as per usual. Four people missing and all from a sleepy suburb just outside of Dallas. It wouldn’t normally put your nose out of joint except they’d all gone missing around the same time, from the same location, over different days. Two had gone missing together. People had literally seen them one minute, turned around and then whoosh. Well, you didn’t _know_ that it was a whoosh noise but that’s something you’d have to find out. 

It had been quiet recently anyway so even if this didn’t turn out to be your sort of thing at the very least you could kill a few days looking into it. Doesn’t hurt to practice your FBI shtick from time to time, the last thing you needed was to get rusty.

The families had been little to no help although you’d kind of expected that. There were no connections between any of them other than the fact that they all went to high school together, but in a cookie cutter area like this that wasn’t the most unusual thing in the world. Besides, it was ten years ago. Any other connections were tenuous and didn’t fit them all.

That just left the one actual link, the place they disappeared. The park. You’d been expecting it to end up here based on how they’d all gone missing so similarly but a tiny part of you had been hoping your gut was wrong. The park is a lot of ground to cover, that is until you get there and see a stage set up at the bottom of a sloping hill. Some quick phone calls confirm your suspicions and clarify details that didn’t make it into the papers, all four victims went missing after watching some play in the park. Different days but all after curtain. So now you’ve got to deal with actors.

You’ve just finished talking to a prattling understudy when they come in. You clocked them straight away obviously, not that you’d met them before. You don’t want to use the term legends because that implies that you don’t think they’re a pair of idiots. But well known maybe. The Winchesters are well known in your world although famous or not their presence is a pain in your ass. 

You wander up to them in time to overhear the stagehand telling them that the FBI is already here to investigate the disappearances. You can’t help but feel a flash of superiority that you beat the Winchesters here but you force the internal celebrations to be short-lived. One wrong move and you could all be finding yourselves busted and unable to carry on digging. Although maybe these actors would believe this was all improv or something if worst came to worst.

Close up they’re both sort of handsome, you know, if that’s the kind of thing someone went for. Sam in a shaggy, oak tree kind of way and Dean with a sturdy, broad presence. It’s annoying, unfortunate even, but nothing that can’t be overcome with a deep breath and an authoritative tone. “Agents, you boys working out of Dallas? I’d hate to think you’ve been sent from further afield on a wasted journey.”

There’s a beat where they both consider you and frankly, you don’t care what their verdict is. However it’s the one you know is Dean who replies, “sent down from Kansas City, didn’t realize anybody local was running the case.”

“They aren’t,” your face splits into a shit-eating grin, “I’m down from Little Rock myself. Do you mind if we take a minute outside?”

Technically everywhere is outside. The backstage area you’re in now is all outdoors. They’re not quite pedantic enough to point that out though, Sam just motions a hand for you to lead the way leaving the stagehand, who clearly thought she was facilitating something important, to stand there looking useless. You take them maybe twenty feet away before you drop the act.

“You guys can’t be here, these Broadway wannabes are already suspicious enough that one FBI agent is looking into four random disappearances.”

Neither of them seems surprised that you’re not FBI, which already starts to make your blood boil. Cocky bastards.

“Or we could all agree in front of them that we’re taking over the case?”

Dean doesn’t know what he’s started now. No way in hell are you giving them this that easy.

“Or you could turn around and find some other case to piss all over, I was here first.”

Sam, who until this point hadn’t felt the need to speak, steps in between you both, “ok calm down guys. We haven’t even been introduced.” He sticks out a hand to you, “I’m Sam…”

You don’t take the hand but you do the courtesy of looking at Sam while you interrupt him, instead of staring daggers at Dean, “Winchester. Yeah, I get it. Sam and Dean Winchester. I don’t live under a rock.”

“And you are?”

Sam’s face has an uncanny ability to make you feel like a dick without even mentioning the word. But you’re already set on being angry so you don’t melt all the way. Just a huff of air and your fingers through your hair to let out some of the tension that appeared from goddamn nowhere before you introduce yourself. It’s enough of a peace treaty that Dean’s jaw unclenches out of the corner of your eye.

“My name is Y/N Y/L/N. Hunter, although not famous, and already working this case.”

Sam smiles down at you, “got it. You were here first. Any leads so far? We’re just trying to help.”

Suddenly it’s a job interview and you’ve got thirty seconds to prove to the fucking Winchesters of all people that you’re capable of doing your job. Even if Sam’s question is kind and non-threatening his guard dog is eyeing you up from the background. It only occurs to you at this moment that they are perfectly capable of taking this case from you whether you like it or not.

The thing is when you open your mouth to speak no words come out. Not because you’re lost or surprised and don’t know what to say. The words are in your head and you’re desperately trying to say them. Your throat is tense as you try to push any kind of volume outwards. _Well so far I know it’s not Vamps since they’re going missing during the day and…_

Your hand curls around your throat in an attempt to visually tell them that something is wrong but as Sam reaches out to touch your shoulder he opens his mouth too. You can tell his lips form your name but there’s more silence. His Adam’s apple strains against his neck with the same effort you’re trying to make.

Dean laughs at you and there’s sound, which makes you glare at him again, except his face drops when he notices Sam struggling the same as you are.

“Sammy are you-“

Dean never finishes that sentence.

To say what happens next is kind of weird makes it seem like you don’t deal with weird on a daily basis. But, nevertheless, it’s absolutely one of the weirdest experiences of your life. So far anyway.

When you try to move your feet they’re planted to the ground as if your heels have sunk in the mud except the feeling extends to the whole of your foot. You wobble precariously trying to walk which almost knocks over Sam considering he’s still holding your shoulder, apparently his hand is stuck there since he tries to pull away and fails. Dean, not to be left out starts rocking back and forth like he’ll get his feet free if he builds up enough momentum. His feet don’t move but he does look like one of those weighted children's toys that you can’t knock over. Then, of course, there's the music you start hearing.

You know from talking to half the crew already that their rehearsal doesn’t start for another forty-five minutes so why they’d be playing music is beyond you. You manage to turn your head a little, because you’re starting to become a lot stiffer than you’re used to, and you can see them all milling about. None of them noticing you three silently swinging on the grassy knoll, in fact, none of them seem to notice that you’re even there anymore. So where the hell is this music coming from?

Sam appears to hear it too because he’s looking around for the source as well but he’s distracted from this task when Dean finally builds up enough forward force to nearly topple over, if it were possible. He puts his hands out in front to stop himself but instead catches Sam’s arm. Sam looks at the connection with horrified, wide eyes knowing that Dean won’t be able to let go and now you’re all connected in this weird chain of touching each other. Sam doesn’t seem thrilled to be in the middle.

The music is increasing though. It’s a tinkling sound, like chimes and it floats around you. You’re not sure how you know that you’re in the middle of this vortex of elevator music but you are. The music swirls around you until suddenly you’re the one spinning. Somehow still connected to the earth beneath your stuck feet but also turning, slowly at first but gaining speed. And not by yourself. You, Sam and Dean, are all moving in one mass, a spinning top on a table that’s gaining momentum instead of losing it.

When you start to feel sick and everything around you except for the Winchesters becomes a blur it happens.

Sudden darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus begins our tale. The remainder of which will be in the form of a play. A Shakespearean play.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What country, friends, is this?  
> \- Twelfth Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _ **Glossary**_](https://cherry3point14.tumblr.com/post/176725789754/shakespeare-glossary) of some of the more obscure terms, updated as chatpers are uploaded.

**ACT [1]  SCENE [1]  A WOODED AREA**   
_Darkness. Only the spotlight of the moon shines. Enter SAM, DEAN and Y/N. Sam is bleeding._

  
**DEAN**  
Sam! Mine brother! Do you bandy looks with me, you rascal!

  
**SAM**  
Peradventure we has't fallen into a trap. The spelleth of a beldams? Some s'rt of timeth relocation?

  
**Y/N**  
What sayeth thee wise men? Thy reputation precedeth thee.  
Or p'rhaps thy minds art nay longeth'r the most vast source of a ghoulish knowledge.

  
**DEAN**  
Hag! Holdeth thy tongue lest the venom chokes thee!

  
**SAM**  
Brother, the lady hath been thrust hither 'long with us.  
We has't to worketh togeth'r to maketh heads or tales of this deception.

  
**DEAN**  
But Sammy wherefore art we talking in this mann'r?  
A ha! Sammy! Th're art nay cockamamy w'rds to replace Sammy.  
Haply othe'r phrases existeth yond art exempt from this crazy. Crazy! Ha! Another!

  
**Y/N**  
For alas sake. Hold. Alas? ALAS?  
Well isn't yond fucking brilliant?  
Fucking? Really? But not alas? Tis but the same w'rd with _'ing'_.

  
**DEAN**  
Break thee off. Thou art fucking vexing.

  
**Y/N**  
[Aside] Thee wouldst not beest declaring fucking wast not for I.

  
**SAM**  
Stand ho! Thy incessant prattling shall maketh mine own ears bleedeth curds of dissatisfaction. Wilt thee continueth to ign're our plight?  
We needeth to bethink upon our quandary, tis the only way to returneth back whence we cameth.

  
**Y/N**  
Whither art we concluded, be it?

  
**DEAN**  
English mistress!

  
**Y/N**  
Just hark thee churlish clotpole! Heareth mine words and understandeth.

  
**SAM**  
Cease! Again! We art nay progresseth out of our woe. Lest I still bleeding.

  
**DEAN**  
Then alloweth us to beginneth cracking.

  
**Y/N**  
Holy alas.

  
_Exeunt._


	3. Act 1, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you hear this letter with attention?  
> \- Loves Labours Lost

**ACT [1]  SCENE [2]  AN OUTBACK STEAKHOUSE**  
_Rain pelts the windows. Enter DEAN, SAM, and Y/N. SAM's ARM is wrapped in a bandana_

 **DEAN:**  
This lodging remains but mine Baby is gone?  
That lady beauty not to beest seen by thine eyes and mine own unw'rthy hands not to guideth her way?  
I am sick when I do not look upon thee Baby.

 **Y/N:**  
Remain halcyon. We wilt findeth thy precious Baby.

 **SAM:**  
Perchance we shouldst concern ourselves with this v'rnacular instead.

_Enter a Waitress with a notepad._

**WAITRESS:**  
What I do beseech you receiveth thee gentlemen, and my lady?

 **Y/N:**  
Just bringeth three ales and verily I begeth of thee a blooming onion.  
Away and hurry woman.

 **WAITRESS:**  
Ay, mistress.

_Exit Waitress._

**SAM:**  
Tis safe to assume then yond we art still in Dallas? And yet nay phones existeth. Nor I has't not seen a car.

 **Y/N:**  
Nay then a jumpeth in time. Haply reality?

 **DEAN:**  
[Aside] Again? Forsooth!

 **Y/N:**  
But of course we wilt asketh ourselves. What creature is responsible?  
I wast hunting a foul beast yond didst pluck men and distaff from the air. Hath their ill fate befallen us?  
What sayeth thee Sam? Doth thee has't any idea?

 **DEAN:**  
What if 't be true I has't an idea?

 **Y/N:**  
Quiet you rump-fed knave!

 **SAM:**  
Prithee. I beseech thee both. Refrain f'r five minutes.

 **DEAN:**  
The lady did start t.

 **Y/N:**  
The lady wilt finish t should thee not cease.

 **SAM:**  
Y/N. How far didst thee wend with thy investigation?

 **Y/N:**  
Not far but not exsufflicate of information. Twas not a fanged beast of the vampire variety, and less likely to beest a w'rewolf.  
Neith'r possesseth command of charm liketh yond which hath brought us here.  
We shouldst consid'r a God or trickster?

 **DEAN:**  
Wouldst anon beest a fortuitous time to calleth upon Cas?

 **SAM:**  
For this idea thou art proven well bethought. Wend on. Calleth Cas.

 **Y/N:**  
Cas? Calleth? We already knoweth th're art nay phones.

 **DEAN:**  
Quiet anon.  
O Castiel. Angel of our Lord. That thou can heareth mine prayer we asketh thee to bringeth thine rampallian upon hither.  
Cometh in Cas. Are thee thither?

_Enter CASTIEL._

**CASTIEL:**  
Dean. Why are you here?

 **Y/N:**  
Who is't this yond appears into the air?

 **DEAN** :  
Th're wast the desire yond thee couldst answ'r the whereabouts Cas.

 **CASTIEL:**  
I don't understand. Why are you talking like this? What has happened to you?

 **SAM:**  
Cas, prithee! We wouldst appreciateth thy focus. Whither art we?

 **CASTIEL:**  
I'm afraid my Elizabethan English is a little rusty but I will attempt to follow. You asked where you are?

 **SAM:**  
Aye.

 **CASTIEL:**  
Dallas, Texas but this is not _your_ Dallas.  
This is a pocket dimension.  
There are things missing from this world while everything else feels... heightened.

 **Y/N:**  
Shall nobody pray pardon me what the horror is occurring?

 **DEAN:**  
Cas is an Angel.   
Hark! I hath cometh upon a normal sentence!

 **Y/N:**  
Congratulations thee unmuzzled joithead.

 **CASTIEL:**  
I know we have not formally met but I believe you may be confused.  
That should be used as an insult. 

 **Y/N:**  
Tis how wast intend'd most welcometh acquaintance.  
Mine own nameth is Y/N, as wast bequeath'd upon me by mine own mother.

 **CASTIEL:**  
A pleasure to meet you Y/N.

 **DEAN:**  
Cas! Beest not distract'd by that ladyies currish behavior.

 **CASTIEL:**  
Of course. What do you need from me?

 **SAM:**  
How doth we receiveth home?

 **CASTIEL:**  
That may take some time. I do not know exactly _what_ has put you here and using brute force to remove you from this place could potentially cause, unwanted side effects.

 **DEAN:**  
But thee can worketh t out?

 **CASTIEL:**  
I will do my best and return when I have the information.

_Exit CASTIEL._

_Re-enter Waitress carrying three beers and a blooming onion._

**WAITRESS:**  
Thy food and drinketh. Pray that thee maketh merry.

 **Y/N:**  
Thanketh the lord, lest I waste away.

_Exit Waitress._

**DEAN:**  
This is delighteth. Sammy! Tis a vegetable and fried!  
We can both beest joyous.

 **Y/N:**  
Doth thee not consume thy five s'rvings each day?

 **SAM:**  
Ha! That gent may seem onion-eyed but I assureth he hardly partakes five vegetables some twelvemonth.

 **Y/N:**  
Excellent gleek sir but I beg thee colours me gentlemen while I visiteth the privy.

_Exit Y/N._

**DEAN:**  
I liketh not this Sammy.

 **SAM:**  
Of course. We art at the m'rcy of a most foulsome creature.

 **DEAN:**  
Nay thee daw. Tis but nothing new.  
The lady hath called me a joithead.

 **SAM:**  
If 't be true thou has't named the lady a hag this very night.

 **DEAN:**  
The form of my intent. I only did partake to calleth f'r silence.

 **SAM:**  
Thee bethink the lady shouldst bear in silence because of gentle intentions?

 **DEAN:**  
P'rhaps I shouldst not break this furth'r with thee brother.

 **SAM:**  
Lest thee admiteth tru'r intentions to stab thy fair lady?

 **DEAN:**  
Thee imply I would engage in dealing that lady? Thou art a loggerheaded barnacle who cannot see past the endeth of thy nose.

 **SAM:**  
Aye, I am the loggerhead.

_Exeunt._


	4. Act 1, Scene 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How prove you that, in the great heap of your knowledge? - As You Like It

**ACT [1]  SCENE [3]  A LIBRARY near THE PARK**   
_Early morning sun illuminates the room where books are scattered. Enter SAM and Y/N holding their own open books._

**Y/N:**  
Ev'rything hast been readeth. Nay stone hath left uncovered.   
We has't been at this all night and the dewy morn too.    
Words art beginning to becometh moo familiar to mine eyes than the travelling lamp as t shines in the sky.

**SAM:**   
We wilt not relinquish our desire.    
The answ'r is in our grasp, we need remaineth true of heart and fair of mind. 

**Y/N:**  
Certes desire can only deliv'r us thus?   
We art lost and been thrust upon this ground with nay escape.    
Nev'r has't I been without such guidance as to what I hunteth.   
We know the great many things this beast is not but alas, we linger in the shadows, nay clue guiding us to answ'r.

**SAM:**   
[Aside] The lady wrings the hands of faith.   
F'r we knoweth the beast not djinn or wraith.   
Yond I might changeth the mind of doubt.   
And earn the passage of homeward route.

_Enter DEAN holding three white paper cups._

**DEAN:**  
Mine own returneth endues coffee and a breaketh f'r this band of brainiacs. Another word exempt from changeth!

**Y/N:**  
Coffee thee lout?! We needeth a prayer.  We needeth a miracle.

**DEAN:**  
Stand ho mistress. Relax thy self.

**Y/N:**   
Peradventure thee shouldst exert thy mediocum of faculty to assist the cause? 

**DEAN:**  
Or shouldst thee exert an ounce of gratitude?  F'r the coffee.

**SAM:**  
Enow! Nev'r didst I bethink these words might hath said but, research is getting us nowhere.

**DEAN:**   
Sammy nay!

**SAM:**   
Alas. Tis truth. 

**Y/N:**  
We art daws and wretches. So distract'd by our own plight yond we betray our gentle cause.   
What would thee normally doth in this case?

**SAM:**  
Research?

**Y/N:**  
Nay thee simpleton. Followeth the clues. Findeth the victims. 

**SAM:**  
No question!

**DEAN:**  
O, giveth me liberty to understand.

**Y/N:**  
The missing people!   
Four souls hath lost themselves.   
Four may beest alive still. 

**DEAN:**  
The vics? Those yond wenteth missing in the park. Just as we didst.

**SAM:**  
Findeth those folk and findeth the beast.

**Y/N:**  
Hold thyselves, I has't an idea.

_Exit Y/N, hastily._

**SAM:**   
How shall we beginneth a search f'r the missing folk without those who is't witness their departure?

**DEAN:**  
The lady thinkest she knoweth. 

**SAM:**  
In our ordinary that lady doth maketh claim to the title hunter.   
Although we art yet to view upon her skills.

**DEAN:**   
Brother, I sense thou art enjoying this plight somewhat.   
Thou seemeth verily comfortable with this speech.

**SAM:**  
Doth thee accuse me?   
Certes thee imagine how mine own heart aches f'r the internet?

**DEAN:**  
Hush lief nerd, for the madonna returns. 

_Re-enter Y/N, carrying rolled up papers._

**Y/N:**  
Hither in mine own arms I has't a map of the locale. And besides, a knowledge of how our broth'rs wast stolen.   
They all vanished in this area but, to be plain, not all plucked from the same spot.

**SAM:**  
How thee knoweth of this?

**Y/N:**  
Those yond last did see our victims. I wast working the case ere thy arrival.   
A sir nam'd Charlie wast by the stage speaking to the act'r.    
A fair mistress called Louisa hadst fallen into a dream and wast still upon her spectators seat.   
And a couple, so embrac'd by love they did hold tight about each other the entire performance, they wast returning to their transport.

**SAM:**  
So confirmation is the thing. Enwheeling ourselves everyone wast caught within, haply, half of a mile from the stage?

**DEAN:**  
Then tis settl'd. Upon finding our way back to the boards we shouldst beginneth out quest thither.

**Y/N:**  
Shockingly, within mine scope of choice, I agree.

_Extueunt._


	5. Act 2, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep up your bright swords, for the dew will rust them. - Orthello
> 
> [ **Glossary of Terms** ](https://cherry3point14.tumblr.com/post/176725789754/shakespeare-glossary)

**ACT [2] SCENE [1]  A STAGE IN THE PARK**

_Enter SEN, BETH, and ADAM._

**SEN:**  
How yond I wilt gaze upon thee cutteth down the words of mine own cousin.

 **BETH:**  
My most humble apology lief sir.    
Tis not my intention to bringeth thee such sorrow.

 **SEN:**  
Intent or not, the words art slain.  
My spirit torn and fray'd.

 **ADAM:**  
With thy permission couldst we tryeth again for our humble lord?

 **SEN:**  
I suppose tis impossible to object.

_He exits to below the stage._

[Aside] Nights of disarray and morns of contempt.  
The lovers' glass, pretend, till anon exempt.  
What twist, a ploy, a game to playeth.  
Neither suspecting the bitter grip of death.  
But the lady shall not becometh Juliet.  
Her role is not done, his fate is set.

 **BETH:**  
Husband hie and alloweth thy words from beneath thy breast.

 **ADAM:**  
I speaketh the words of his Romeo.

_Drinks_

O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

_Dies_

**SEN:**  
At last! A true performance.  
Magic is the thing.  
To stand ho that lady from following.

 **BETH:**  
Adam? Nay, my love. Mine own husband.  
Thy chest is still and thy eyes art did close.  
Wast mine own gaze not upon thee I may not believeth thee to be dead.  
My lord how doest my husband cometh to be falsing hither, taking of his last breath upon a stage of dishonesty?

 **SEN:**  
Mistress. I knoweth not how thy husband wast slain.  
But I gage vengeance upon his death, t’will not be in vain.

_Enter SAM, DEAN and Y/N._

**SAM:**  
What is this scene atop the stage whither our inquiry begins?

 **Y/N:**  
Mistress, why mournest thou?

 **SEN:**  
A widow mourns her husband's soul.

 **Y/N:**  
Alloweth that lady to speaketh her own answer knave.

 **BETH:**  
Tis true what this sir declares.  
His demise hath met by poison.  
Seal'd by the cup, closed in his own hand.  
O, teen. A sting like thine own bodkin to my heart.

 **DEAN:**  
Poison?

 **Y/N:**  
Mistress poison tis not a natural death.

 **BETH:**  
A misprision by mine own Adam. He hath paid the price.

 **SAM:**  
Adam? Wherefore doth I knoweth yond name?

 **DEAN:**  
Payeth nay mind brother. It matters not.

 **Y/N:**  
[To DEAN and SAM] Careful. Foul play is afoot.  
That lady and her husband art the couple I did describe and anon he lies upon the boards we maketh plans to tread.

 **DEAN:**  
They art two of our victims?

 **SAM:**  
Then we has't arrive too late. The lady can be did save but alas he lies dead.

 **SEN:**  
If it be true I may be so bold? Peradventure I can help thee.

 **DEAN:**  
Thee? Assist? The offer doth maketh mine suspicions arise like the moon issues to greet the night.

 **SAM:**  
[Aside] And mine own brother points his digit at I enjoying this way of speaketh.

 **Y/N:**  
Who is't art thee to maketh such a gesture sir?

 **SEN:**  
But a friend, a liegeman. A servant to those who is't would has't me.

 **DEAN:**  
[To SAM and Y/N] We should hold our weapons close lest we be fooled by this stranger.

 **Y/N:**  
To refuse assistance in this new land may beest our demise.

 **SAM:**  
With caution then we accept his given help.

 **DEAN:**  
With caution and blades, eft to unsheath shouldst he did betray us.

 **Y/N:**  
[To SEN] We accept then sir. To beginneth haply thee couldst help us acquaint ourselves with this ground?

 **SEN:**  
Nothing would bringeth me ranker pleasure mistress.

_Exeunt._


	6. Act 2, Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love you the man that wrong'd you?  
> -Measure for Measure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Glossary](https://cherry3point14.tumblr.com/post/176725789754/shakespeare-glossary) of some of the more obscure terms, updated as chapters are uploaded.

** ACT [2]    SCENE [1]  ONSTAGE **  
_The sun is high in the sky. BETH is still crouched over her dead husband ADAM. Enter SEN, SAM, DEAN and Y/N._

 **SEN:**    
Hence mistress thy dry sorrow is tiresome to me.  
I shall cast thy fusty husband into his grave so we may continueth with our gentle cause.

 **Y/N:**    
Sir, thee speaketh of the impossible as plain as ingraft.

_A fanfare is heard. Exit ADAM._

**Y/N:**      
The dead sir.  He is gone but leaves a slew of questions in his wake.

 **DEAN:**  
What charm is this?

 **Y/N:**  
This cunning hunter asks the right one! Whither hast this mistress's depart'd husband been sent?

 **DEAN:**      
[Aside to SAM] Madonna hath called me cunning.

 **SAM:**    
[Aside to DEAN] Easy brother. Bringeth thy mind back to the case.

 **SEN:**    
Enow of this distraction! The man is bury whither he rightfully shouldst beest.   
Anon, prithee, alloweth me to showeth mine own world.  
Forgive me, I meanteth mine own stage!

 **Y/N:**  
Nobody else thinkest this strange? Yond this dead sir is wend away?

 **SEN:**      
You wilt beest as cunning as thou art lovely.  
If be only thy mind wast as vacant as the mistress Beth.  
Woe.  
  
**BETH:**       
I shouldst be anger'd but mine own heart weeps too heavily.

 **SEN:**    
Gentle woman. Wend and mourn. Returneth to me at which hour thou art prepared to continue.

 **BETH:**    
Aye sir. Yond I shall.

_Exit BETH, weeping._

**SAM:**    
Thee expect a widow to playeth the scene?

 **SEN:**    
Valorous sir thee would maketh me an ogre.  
In reality I am much more the fusty joker.  
The sky is aloft and the boards beneath us.  
The story, mine own lord, is what I yearn to discuss.

 **Y/N:**      
Alloweth me taketh a guess.  
All the world's a stage.  
And all the men and women merely players?

 **SEN:**    
They have their exits and their entrances.  
And one man in his time plays many parts!  
Wherefore yes! What lark!  
This madonna knoweth the words of mine kingsman.

 **SAM:**      
Your kingsman? Thee would has't us believeth yond thou art acquaint'd with the bard himself?

 **SEN:**    
Aye. Tis true.

 **Y/N:**    
Tis a dream.

 **SEN:**    
Nay a dream. A memory lock'd in the depths of my soul.

 **DEAN:**    
We art hath moved from our course!  
My brother reminds me to stayeth on the case and so we shalt.  
I might not but remove myself from this speech impediment and returneth to mine own baby.

 **SAM:**    
Is not thy new affection in our presence?

 **DEAN:**       
Quiet Sammy! Stand ho! I pray thy silence!

 **Y/N:**    
New fondness? Pray bid. Prithee, share with the class sir.

 **DEAN:**  
Sammy, you scurvy companion! Thither is nothing to sayeth on the matter.

 **Y/N:**    
The horror! Thou art both playing the blinking idiot!

 **SEN:**  
Lo, haply the lady is onto something, yond they may tread these boards.  
New players bringeth green blood.  
And in yond new is the thing!


End file.
